Who's That?
by BecauseI'mBatman
Summary: What was Bill's reaction when he first met Charlie? ONESHOT! Note:I know Bill's speech is a little advanced for a 2 year old, but oh well. Oh, and since Bill's only two in this story, don't be mad at me for calling him "Billy."


"**Who's That?"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters, nor am I making money off this. I wish I did but I don't!**

**A/N:** **I have a bit of writer's block and I'm not too big on proofreading (I am incredibly lazy, I know...) so I apologize in advance for not the best writing and/or mistakes!**

There is one word in the English language that perfectly describes two year old William Weasley's mindset at that very moment—bored. William, or more commonly called Billy by his mum and dad, was absolutely, completely, and most definitely _bored._ He has absolutely no idea why he's here, in some building Daddy called "Saint Mangos." Billy hates mangos; they're gross and smell funny.

So why is it he's stuck in this mango place? The last thing he could remember was Mummy screaming at Daddy about someone coming while she clutched her large and squishy tummy Billy loved to lay on. It was one of the only things he liked to cuddle on. He'd admit it any day that when Mummy cuddled with him, it was the best thing in the entire world. Lately, though, Mummy's tummy expanded and made less room for Billy to sit in her lap and spend his time there. She was forever saying things about another little boy in there, this one just a tiny baby, who would be his little brother and someone he would love forever and ever. Billy wondered why Mummy would eat a little boy and quickly decided never to make her mad, lest he wanted to be eaten too.

Daddy brought him to the mango place, instructing him to sit on a chair of the small waiting area while he checked Mummy in. Billy had sat obediently and waited as patiently as only a two year old can for his daddy to return.

That was _forever_ ago, though, and Billy was alone in the tiny, white area, bored out of his mind. In reality it had been barely sixty seconds but to a toddler it seemed like years. He jumped off of his chair and decided that if Daddy wasn't going to come back to him, he'd find Daddy, and maybe Mummy while he was at it. After all, she was being checked into this mango place, right? So, that must mean they're feeding her those nasty mangos! He couldn't let that happen to her. It's much too tragic! Mangos are nasty and not made for mummy's or little boys, especially ones named Billy, to eat.

Billy set himself off on his search, carefully tip-toeing his way out of the small waiting area as quietly as possible. Before he could even make it out of the vicinity, Daddy appeared in front of him, scooped him up into his arms and gave a smile as he sat down, putting his two year old into his lap. "Trying to sneak away, hmm?" He asked lightly, wrapping his arms around the child.

"Mummy," Billy said in a demanding tone, not being one to beat around the bush; he wanted to know where his mummy is and he wanted to know now! Daddy just grinned.

"Remember Mummy told you that she has another little boy in her tummy?" Billy nodded, remembering the little boy Mummy said she ate. "Well in a couple hours, we're going to get to meet him."

"Mummy's gonna spit 'im out?" Billy asked, confused.

Daddy raised an eyebrow. Billy wished he could do that, but every time he tried, he just felt dumb. "What do you mean?"

"Mummy ate 'im and now he's gonna come out, so she's gotta spit 'im out!" Billy declared, proud of his logic. Daddy laughed, making Billy frown. What's so funny? Is it funny that Mummy eats baby boys? Big people sure are crazy. He gave a little shrug, laughing with Daddy, though he had no idea why the situation was funny.

"Oh, Billy," Daddy chortled, "Mummy didn't _eat_ the baby! Wherever did you come up with that?"

Billy frowned in confusion. "Then where'd the baby come from?"

Daddy's face got all screwed up, which made Billy giggle.

"Er… I…," Daddy cleared his throat uncomfortably, shifting in his seat, "I'll, uh… I'll tell you when you're older."

Billy pouted. He didn't want to wait! He had to know now! "Daddy, where do babies come from?" He asked again, his voice louder, effectively attracting unwanted attention to Daddy and him. Daddy blushed and hushed his son.

Before Billy could express his annoyance with lack of an answer, a voice called out, "Arthur Weasley? It's Molly, she's going into labor. She's asking for you." Sure enough, no sooner than the words left the healer's mouth, a loud voice shrieked, "ARTHUR!" Daddy jumped up, telling Billy to stay there and he'd be back in a little bit. Before Billy could reply, Daddy and the healer were both gone and he was alone. Again.

A few long hours later, Daddy finally returned to find his oldest son—he has two sons now!—napping on a chair. Gently he woke him and told him to come see mummy and that there's someone he needed to meet. Billy jumped up from the chair, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and happily followed his Daddy into a room, where he found a sweaty and tired Mummy in a bed with a blanket in her arms.

Billy got confused. Why's Mummy holding a blanket? Before he could voice his confusion, Daddy scooped him up into his arms and brought him over to Mummy. As he got closer, Billy noticed that Mummy wasn't just holding a blanket. There was something—no, some_one_—in that blanket. A really _tiny_ someone, at that.

"Who's that?" Billy asked bluntly when he caught sight of a tiny red face in Mummy's arms.

"That, son, is your baby brother, Charlie." Mummy answered, a big smile on his face. Billy squirmed his way out of Daddy's arms and crawled onto the bed, staring at the new baby in awe.

"He's _little_!" Billy pointed out unnecessarily, not risking taking his eyes off the new being, careful not to miss anything. The fragile figure was small, with tiny hands and feet, a scrunched up face, and bright blue orbs staring up at him. Unable to resist the impulse, Billy reached out and poked the baby's cheek in awe. Charlie blinked at him, and Billy noticed his lip was sticking out ever so slightly.

Daddy seemed to notice the tiny pout as well and chuckled, ruffling Billy's hair. "Look at him! He hasn't even been with his brother for two minutes and the lad's already got him pouting!"

"We're going to have our work cut out for us, aren't we, Arthur?" Molly asked, smiling at her two boys.

"I think you're absolutely right, Molls. Absolutely right." Daddy said, chuckling once more. Billy wasn't paying any attention to his parents, but only had eyes for the baby. He felt a little bit bad he made his brother pout, and held a finger out as a peace offering. Charlie, already a cheeky lad, promptly took it and stuck it in his mouth.

"Oy! Charlie! I need that."

Billy could have sworn he saw tell tale trouble-makers gleam in his little brother's eye and before he knew it, Charlie bit down hard. It didn't hurt in the slightest, as the baby had no teeth but it was the thought that counts. "He's trying to bite me!" Billy exclaimed, shooting a shocked look at both his parents. The two of them just grinned. Billy rolled his eyes and sighed at his new brother. "Brat," he muttered good-naturedly. Somehow, Billy just knew that this was just the start of a close, beautiful, and strange but wonderful brotherhood.

**A/N: So? What do you think? :D**


End file.
